


Autumnal Adventures

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Decorating, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Alec helps Magnus decorate his apartment for Halloween
"Sorry I took so long. Izzy called me when I was in the coffee shop asking whether or not we were going trick or treating with her and Simon. I told her no, if that’s alright?" Magnus sipped his latte and stood up, sliding over to Alec in his fluffy, fall themed socks."As long as you promise to humour me in all seasonal adventures I have planned?" Magnus' eyes sparkled and he reached up to kiss his boyfriend."





	1. Halloween Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much fluff in this one (boo me) but it is the beginning of a little series (see the note at the end of the fic). However, if you want to see what I was inspired by when writing this, see the link below that will take you to the Pinterest board I created to hoard photo's of Halloween stuff:  
> https://uk.pinterest.com/pumpkinpetals/halloween-fic/  
> (please be warned that there is fake blood in one of the pictures as well as skulls and things along those lines, just in case you're sensitive to that kind of thing <3)

Magnus was knee deep in boxes, white fluff sticking to his shimmering nails, when Alec returned. The Shadowhunter was balancing two cups of coffee on top of one another and a brown paper bag was trapped between his little finger and thumb. Magnus didn't notice his arrival until the door banged shut and Alec shouted out a breathless 'Hello!' and kicked his wet boots into the closet.  
"Ah, you're back. Finally! I can't believe you've never celebrated Halloween before. It's going to be so exciting, Alexander." Alec smirked and handed Magnus his frothy beverage, shaking his damp hair out of his face.  
"Sorry I took so long. Izzy called me when I was in the coffee shop asking whether or not we were going trick or treating with her and Simon. I told her no, if that’s alright?" Magnus sipped his latte and stood up, sliding over to Alec in his fluffy, fall themed socks.  
"As long as you promise to humour me in all seasonal adventures I have planned?" Magnus' eyes sparkled and he reached up to kiss his boyfriend.  
"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Alec grumbled but there was a glowing warmth deep in his chest at the prospect of doing pointless, normal things with Magnus. He rarely understood why Mundane's celebrated such trivial things but, after Clary had gone into a forty-five minute speech on the importance of Easter egg hunts, he had learnt not to ask questions.  
"Nope! But I'm sure I can make it worth your time. After all, unless you’re threatening me with paisley, I'm a blast to be around." Magnus wrapped his hands around his drink and Alec shrugged out of his coat before sitting on the arm of the couch and pointing to the boxes in the corner.  
"What're they?" The Warlock almost dropped his latte.  
"Decorations, dearest. I can't have this place looking all dreary for one of the most exciting holidays of the year. I have a reputation to maintain. However, I seem to have packed the things away rather poorly and now everything is covered in fake cobwebs." Alec saw the despondent expression on Magnus' face and, after taking a deep swig of his coffee and reminding himself that the Warlock had saved his life at least twice, stood up and dangled the paper bag in front of his boyfriend’s nose.  
"I'll sort the decorations out while you eat these." Magnus had the bag open in half a second and a childish grin spread across his face.  
"Mini salted caramel muffins! You really know how to make a man swoon." Alec hid his blush by kneeling down and sighing at the mess. 

Half an hour later, Alec was surprised that he had practically finished sorting all the decorations out. The fake cobwebs had pulled away pretty easily and the only thing he had had trouble with was a load of sticky, fake blood that had dried into a bag of plastic spiders. Magnus had long finished his drink when Alec finally stated that everything was ready and he had almost started dancing with excitement.  
"At last! Did I mention that you're a fantastic boyfriend and that I will definitely reward you for this later tonight?" Alec shook his head in despair and stood up, rubbing his thighs to try and get rid of the pins and needles.  
"You might have said it a few hundred times but I don't really believe you yet." Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders.  
"You. Are. The. Best. Boyfriend. In. The. Whole. Entire. World." He kissed a different part of the Nephilim's face between each word, eventually reaching Alec's lips which were pressed together in a failed attempt to suppress his smile.  
"What do you wanna do first?" Magnus stepped away from Alec, rubbing his hands together with a small smile and orange sparks fell to the floor.  
"Normally, you, but today the cobwebs are calling my name and it's my duty, as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, to answer those most needy." Magnus gave a small bow as Alec scoffed and drained his now cold coffee. Chairman Meow looked equally unimpressed. 

While Magnus had originally asked Alec to decorate his apartment with him it had turned into more of a dictatorship, with Magus pointing and singing orders and Alec dutifully doing all he could to make the Warlock happy. Secretly, Alec thought that Clary might have been better suited to the job of a themed interior designer but when he caught Magnus looking at him with flushed cheeks and laughter lines around his amber eyes, he knew that even if he didn't exactly have an eye for what looked better where, he was having fun.  
Once they had finished, they slumped onto the new black velvet couch with clawed feet and leaned into each other, Magnus' head on Alec's shoulder, their legs entwined. Alec was proud of what they had accomplished. There were ghost-shaped fairy lights hung all around the kitchen and cobwebs with spiders clinging to the corners of the living room. Small plastic pumpkins and skulls adorned every other surface and fake candles, engraved with bones and symbols, sat on the glass coffee table. Small, pink, glittery bats were hanging above the breakfast bar and tiny metallic gravestones were lined up along the windowsill. A pewter cauldron Magnus had 'found' using his magic was sitting next to the TV and Alec had, rather smartly according to Magnus, positioned three ugly gargoyles around the base of the TV stand so that they looked as though they were watching whomever was sitting on the right hand side. Strewn across the kitchen were left over balloons and paper cups from the year before as well as a huge selection of pumpkin carving tools.  
Sitting in one of the matching red armchairs was a large black bag that Alec had originally been using as a bin for all the newspaper that was protecting some of the more delicate decorations, such as a set of exquisite gothic candlesticks Magnus had gently placed on a shelf next to the smaller window. When Magnus had seen the bag of rubbish, he had immediately been reminded of a crime show he had watched several months before where a killer had wrapped his victims up in bin liners and dumped them at the bottom of a lake. After conjuring duct tape and more newspaper from thin air, Magnus had spent a good twenty minutes moulding the plastic and paper into a vaguely human shape and then waving it about over his head, twice hitting Alec with it and once knocking Chairman Meow's kitty palace into a cardboard ghost that was delicately balanced up against the wall.  
"Well, I think the place looks fantastic. Pumpkin cocktails all round!" Magnus twirled his fingers and two glittering martini glasses appeared on the table. "Yours isn't very alcoholic; only a smidgen of liquor." Alec passed Magnus his glass and warily took a sip. "Well?" The Warlock watched the Shadowhunter with amusement. Alec shrugged.  
"It's okay, I guess? Not bad exactly but a bit sweet." Magnus downed half of his own and it re-filled magically straight away.  
"We'll find your poison eventually. Now," Magnus relaxed into the sofa and rested his feet on Alec's lap, "I'm guessing you've never seen The Corpse Bride?"


	2. Searching for Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes Alec to his very first pumpkin patch!
> 
> "You know you're wearing your pyjama's, right?" Magnus clicked his fingers, instantly replacing his pyjama bottoms with jeans and his bare torso with a black shirt that had tiny ghosts printed all over it.  
> "I know that I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn.""

Magnus Bane loved Fall. It was, by far, his favourite season. Every year he looked forward to the cool, crisp weather and the way the scent of pumpkin spice lingered at every corner.  
There were few things Magnus liked more than Autumn and Alexander Lightwood was one of them. Magnus had been excited to do seasonal things with his boyfriend but the Shadowhunter had locked himself inside the Warlock's closet, something which would have been funny had it not been so ironic.  
"Magnus, this is horrendous."  
"What? Why? I got one I knew you would like - lumpy and a bit too big, just like all your other jumpers. I spent all week waiting to see you in it! Let me in." Magnus could hear Alec fidgeting but, after several seconds, the door swung open and Alec appeared, cheeks flushed and dark hair messy.  
All Magnus could do was stare.  
Alec was wearing one of the jumpers Magnus had bought a couple of days before but, instead of the plain dark orange one he knew the Shadowhunter would be comfortable in, it was the bright purple garment Magnus had chosen for himself. Two black ghosts were printed on the front of the sweater and written in a swirling font were the words, 'You're my boo'. Alec didn't even know what a 'boo' was.  
"I hate this, but I like you more so I'll wear it. Only for today and only if you swear not to tell anyone. Plus, I think you underestimated how tall I am since this is a bit short." Magnus opened his mouth to inform Alec of his mistake but the way he tugged at the hem of the jumper and the fact that Magnus could see a little bit too much of the Nephilim's collarbone made him hold his tongue. "What's wrong? Do I look that bad?" Alec sounded slightly deflated, effectively snapping the Warlock out of his daze.  
"No, no. You look simply dashing, Alexander. Let me find you a scarf and get my coat and we can be off." Alec's eyes trailed down Magnus' body.  
"You know you're wearing your pyjama's, right?" Magnus clicked his fingers, instantly replacing his pyjama bottoms with jeans and his bare torso with a black shirt that had tiny ghosts printed all over it.  
"I know that I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus winked at Alec before disappearing into his closet to pull on a pair of socks and hunt down a jacket that would match.

Magnus gently untied the silk handkerchief he had wrestled Alec into, enjoying the small crease that appeared between the Shadowhunter's brows.  
"Is this…is this a pumpkin patch?" Alec sounded bemused. Magnus looped his arm around the crook of Alec's elbow. The two men were standing at the edge of a large, sprawling field. There were rows upon rows of pumpkins, all different shapes and sizes and people, mostly Mundane’s, Alec noted, were slowly picking their way across the large expanse of land, excitedly trying to find their idea of perfection. Magnus was practically shaking with excitement.  
"Yes! We're each going to find the perfect pumpkin and then go home and carve them. It's an annual tradition of mine and I usually coerce Caterina into coming with me but, well, this year I have you." Alec was thankful that his face was already flushed from the sharp breeze.  
"I don't think I've ever carved a pumpkin before." Magnus laughed.  
"Believe me, darling, I know. You Nephilim don't know half the joys of life. Luckily you have moi to help you along.”  
Magnus held Alec’s hand as they walked across the field. The Warlock had almost immediately spotted a pumpkin he liked the look of. It was tall and kind of awkwardly shaped and there was a bit of scarring around the base but the stem was, according to Magnus, perfect! Alec was currently crouched down beside a much smaller pumpkin that was rounder and had more blemishes. Magnus was looking at his boyfriend curiously. He had grown more interested in the whole ordeal but Magnus didn’t know what Alec was looking for. Clearly not perfection, given the state of the pumpkin he was currently inspecting.  
“This is the one.” The Shadowhunter announced suddenly, standing up and resting his hands on his hips.  
“Are you positively sure? It’s not the most…refined.” Alec scoffed.  
“It’s fine! It looks like it’s been poked and prodded a lot but no one’s ever decided to take it home. I want this one.” Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers, magically transporting the pumpkin back to his loft.  
“Anything for you, dearest. Now, while we’re here, and since it’s such a beautiful day, would you like to try out the corn maze?” Magnus’ voice carried slightly in the cool breeze but Alec was standing close to the Warlock. Alec glanced sceptically towards the tall, green stalks and then returned his gaze to Magnus, momentarily getting lost in his boyfriend’s amber eyes.  
“Are you kidding? You do remember that I’m a Shadowhunter, right? Or has all this fresh air and sunlight gone to your head?” Magnus raised his brows.  
“Well then, I’m sure it will be no challenge for such an…accomplished Nephilim. Unless, of course, you’re not feeling up to it?” Magnus’ eyes raked up and down Alec’s body, his tongue slowly wetting his bottom lip.  
“You’ll have to try and make it worth my time.” Alec blushed at his attempt to flirt but Magnus' eyes widened excitedly. “Is that how we’re going to do this? I tell you what, if you come into the maze with me and we escape within an hour, you can tell me what I should carve into my pumpkin. If, once the hours up, we’re still trying to figure it out, I get to dress you up as whatever I want for Izzy’s Halloween party later tonight.” Alec chewed on the corner of his mouth for a few seconds before sticking his hand out.  
“Deal.” Magnus laughed and stepped around the Shadowhunter’s extended arm.  
“Darling, I think we can seal this arrangement with something a little more intimate than a handshake.” Magnus leant up to kiss Alec but he moved his head at the last second, leaving the Warlock’s lips pressed against his cool cheek.  
“I thought you liked all the things I do with my hands?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a little series where Alec and Magnus will do cute, fluffy, Halloween themed things. From going to the pumpkin patch to getting lost in a corn maze! I'm going to publish the chapters as I write them, some will end up longer than others and, at the end, there might be one or two set after Halloween, on Bonfire night, because I think it just really fits into the whole Autumnal theme.  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Let me know if there's anything specific you would like to see Malec do and I can try my best to fit it in! <3


End file.
